<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Daughter of Neptune by I_can_read</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592235">The Daughter of Neptune</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_can_read/pseuds/I_can_read'>I_can_read</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jason Grace - Freeform, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_can_read/pseuds/I_can_read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Becca has loved Jason since she was 12. A lot has happened since then. She is 15 for a start. Jason is her boyfriend. She has died and Jason has false memories of another girl. She has been bought back to life. Now, to make everything better she has been thrown into a great prophecy. The prophecy of the eight</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing. Comment what you think</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Becca Williams was cornered. There is no other way to put it, she was surrounded and doomed. She screamed for help, from anybody. She screamed for her boyfriend. Her dear Jason, busy fencing with the Titan Krios. She screamed for her friend, Phoebe, occupied saving her girlfriend, Gwen. She screamed for Jason’s best friend, Reyna, as she fought to protect his back. As the monsters closed in, she fell. The monsters swiped and scratched and poisoned the dying girl. Her blonde curls brushed out to frizzy waves glistened with blood. Her greyish blue eyes went glassy and her pale hand went limp. Her imperial gold sword clattered to the floor. Her spirit wavered over the battle site. Far from her element, deep below the sea or high up in the air. She watched the battle being won. She watched Jason and Reyna being paraded about on people’s shoulders. She watched them search for her. She watched her body be found. Worst of all, she watched Jason and Phoebe sob over her coffin. Then everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dirt. Dirt, and guess what? More dirt.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing. Feel free to tell me what you think and leave advice in the comments</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Becca was 3 quarters god. Her mum was a daughter of Aether, god of air, atmosphere and spirit and Becca was a daughter of Neptune. She could control some air but mainly water. She definitely could not control earth. As she woke up, she began to struggle and shriek. She should be in the underworld not trapped under ground. Come to think of it, she shouldn’t be able to feel the dirt pressing down on her chest. Dying hurt and so did the time after. Everything on top of you, literally and in this case, physically.</p><p>The dirt around her began to spiral. She watched as her body was summoned, cleaned and dressed. She felt her spirit be unceremoniously thrown back into her body. She heard a soft gravelly voice laugh, “and now my son shall rise. Sweet, sweet, Becca Williams. About to die. Again!”</p><p>Next thing she knew she was in a cage with the Queen of the Gods. Juno looked over at her distastefully, “looks like I have company.”</p><p>“This isn’t my choice either. I just came back to life to be trapped in a cage where I can’t see Jason.”</p><p>“I know, I know, sweetheart. About that.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“Jason has had to have his memories removed. I also planted a false memory in another girl, so they think they’ve been, you know.”</p><p>“No! I don’t!” Becca growled.</p><p>“Dating.” Juno swallowed.</p><p>“What?” Becca screamed, tears wetting her once bright eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry, sweetheart. It was the only way.”</p><p>That was when Becca lost it. Tears and screaming. Punching and hitting.</p><p>Finally, she fell to her knees, shaking. Her lungs burned as Juno hugged her and rubbed her back. Gods, how she wished she was back at home in her centurion’s room with the first cohort. Even, if she would have had to deal with Octavian. Juno explained her plan. Juno explained that although it only felt like a few minutes, Becca had been trapped for 4 months. How Becca was only bought back when Juno’s essence was dwindling. She explained that Gaia was sucking their spirit and essence into raising her son. The king of the giants, Porphyrion. She explained that if Jason and his new friends didn’t succeed in their quest, that she would die again and for good this time. Juno gently comforted her as she jumped between various bursts of extreme emotions.</p><p>Becca finally took the time to look at herself. She was still in the clothes she had died in. Her hair was curling up again, into soft waves and corkscrews. Her face and skin, no longer covered in deep scarlet blood but thick claggy dirt.</p><p>When night finally came, Juno took her cape and lay it over Becca’s broad frame. Becca’s bluey grey eyes fluttered shut. Becca begin to think about all her imperfections, the scars on her face, her stomach and large thighs. Her hair, her skin. Everything about her was imperfect. Jason used to tell her she was perfectly imperfect but what now? When he is messing around with another girl?</p><p>As she fell asleep, she dwelled on this and how pretty Jason’s new girl may be. How pretty she probably is. How “perfect” her body may be?</p><p>She wondered with great sadness whether Jason would choose her, want her. Would Jason even remember the stupid 15-year-old girl who died, leaving him. She tossed and turned, dreaming.</p><p>
  <em>Jason stood; his stance wide. His sunny blonde hair rustled and his electric blue eyes filled with anger. He held his sword tight. His knuckles turning white.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He stood in a large palace-like hallway. Across from him where two men and dozens of gold statues. By his side an impish Latino boy with brown curls and a beautiful dark-skinned girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes. Jason stepped forward arguing with the older man, King Midas. Then he started sword fighting the blonde man. He swirled and struck like a hurricane. Jason could barely get any strikes in and parry the strikes.</em>
</p><p>She awoke with a start as the same soft gravelly voice resonated round the ruins. “In less than a day, you two will watch my son rise and die. That sounds kind of nice, doesn’t it? The immortal queen of Olympus and the demigoddess. Dead!”</p><p>“Be gone!” Hera bellowed, “Your son will never rise. I have some of my greatest heroes coming.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.” Gaia cackled.</p><p>“What do you mean? Is Jason dead?” Becca sobbed dryly, grabbing the bars of the cage.</p><p>“Oh, no. Not yet. I have just placed many deadly traps and monsters in their path. They have overcome them so far.”</p><p>Juno and Becca both let out a sigh of relief. Gaia’s voice disappeared, instead being replaced by the noise of an army of monsters. Becca shivered, this bought back bad memories.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Hunters of Artemis descend in all their snowy glory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing. Feel free to tell me what you think and give advice in the comments. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hunters of Artemis descended in all their glory. Juno switched personalities to Hera. They fired nearly impossible shots with their bows. Some slashed and swiped with daggers and swords. One in particular, with short choppy black hair with a silver circlet, fought like a demon. As she summoned lightning and sent arrows through the monsters, she turned to Becca.</p><p>Becca’s heart seemed to momentarily stop. Her eyes she had seen those sparkly electric blue eyes before. They were almost identical to Jason’s. “How? How do you have his eyes?”</p><p>“Whose eyes?” Thalia countered.</p><p>“My… My,” Becca struggled over what to address him as, “someone I know, Jason Grace.”</p><p>“how do you know my brother?” Thalia glared like a lion about to pounce.</p><p>Hera sent Becca a warning glare, “you must not tell them what you know until after the solstice, it will ruin my plan. It is essential, you keep quiet.” Becca look confused as Hera’s tone became more aggressive, “swear it on the Styx, girl.”</p><p>Becca swore it quietly under her breath before turning back to Thalia, “he was my boyfriend, then I died. Now, I’m told he thinks he is dating another girl.”</p><p> “Thalia,” Hera interrupted, “Porphyrion, king of the giants will be born at sunset. If you don’t free me before then. It’s all done. Gaia will rise.”</p><p>Thalia span on her heels and ran off as explosions of light ricocheted round the Wolf House.</p><p> Jason, the Latino boy and the dark-skinned girl crashed their helicopter and tumbled out onto the frozen ground. The sounds of combat rang across the valley. The snow and mist obscured their vision and gave the burnt ruins a haunted feel. Becca watched Thalia talk to the trio. Becca froze as she saw Jason stumble into the ruins. Jason collapsed and shook. The further he walked in, the more confident he seemed to become. In front of the trio and Thalia was a small reflecting pool. At the bottom of the pool, two spires of rock and root tendrils had cracked through the foundation.</p><p>One of the spires was much larger – a solid dark mass about 20 feet tall, it looked like a stone body bag. Underneath the mass of fused tendrils, they could make out the shape of a head, wide shoulders, a massive chest and arms, like the creature was stuck waist deep in the earth. No, not stuck – <em>rising</em>.</p><p>On the opposite end of the pool, the other spire was smaller and more loosely woven. Each tendril was as thick as a telephone pole, with so little space between them that Becca doubted they would be able to stick their arms through. Still, she knew they could see inside. And in the centre of the cage, she stood with Hera’s arm on her shoulder.</p><p>The Latino boy, Leo, dropped into the pool and approached the cage, “Hola Tia. Little bit of trouble?”</p><p>Hera crossed her arms and sighed in exasperation, “Don’t inspect us like we’re one of your machines, Leo Valdez. Get us out of here.”</p><p>Thalia stepped next to him and looked at the cage with distaste – or maybe she was looking at the goddess. “We tried everything we could think of, Leo, but maybe my heart wasn’t fully in it. If it was up to me, I would only save Becca and leave Hera in there.”</p><p>“Ohh, Thalia Grace,” the goddess said. “When I get out of here, you’ll be sorry you were ever born.”</p><p>“Save it!” Thalia snapped. “you have been nothing but a curse to every child of Zeus for ages. You sent a bunch of intestinally challenged cows after my friend, Annabeth – “</p><p>“She was disrespectful!”</p><p>“You dropped a statue on my legs.”</p><p>“It was an accident!”</p><p>“And, you took my brother!” Thalia’s voice cracked with emotion, “here – on this spot. You ruined our lives. We should leave you to Gaia.”</p><p>“Hey,” Jason intervened. “Thalia – sis – I know. But this isn’t the time. You should go help your hunters.”</p><p>Thalia clenched her jaw. “Fine. For you, Jason. But if you ask me, she isn’t worth it.”</p><p>Becca breathed in relief; she had been forgotten. Thalia turned, leaped out of the pool and stormed from the building.</p><p>Jason look confused for a minute then spoke. “Becs?”</p><p>“Yes, Jase.” Becca smiled sadly.</p><p>“You are as beautiful as I barely remember.” As Jason spoke, Piper’s beautiful face fell into despair as Leo patted her back. “But, shouldn’t you be dead?”</p><p>“Gaia, bought me back to drain me to raise that.” She pointed at the second spire.</p><p>Had they imagined it or was the spire growing taller?</p><p>Hera seemed to read their minds, “That is the king of the giants being reborn.”</p><p>“Gross,” Piper said.</p><p>“Indeed,” Hera said, “Porphyrion, the strongest of his kind. Gaia needed a great deal of power to raise him again – mine and Becca’s power. For weeks I have grown weaker as my essence was used to grow him a new form. The same for her.”</p><p>“Like a heat lamp,” Leo commented, “or fertiliser.”</p><p>Hera gave Leo the godly stink eye, “Joke all you wish, Valdez. But if you don’t free us, Porphyrion will rise. I will be given a choice, marry him or die. I can’t marry him so we will all die. Then Gaia will rise.” She grimaced then yelled, “Now get me out of here.</p><p>“But I don’t know how?” Leo groaned.</p><p>“I chose you because you’re supposedly intelligent. Work it out.”</p><p>“But it’s not a machine. It’s like Gaia thrust her hand out of the ground and…” Leo looked deep in thought, “oh wait. I have an idea. Piper, I need your help. We are going to need time.”</p><p>Becca whistled, “Smarty pants. You go!”</p><p>The air turned brittle with cold. Becca pulled her tattered purple t-shirt tighter around her curves. The temperature dropped so fast; Becca’s lips cracked and her breath turned to mist. Frost coated the walls of the Wolf House. Venti rushed in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Khione probably lets it go, Becca isn’t sure, Jason was in danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piper drew her dagger and Jason grabbed an icy wooden plank. Leo reached into his toolbelt – but all he came out with was a tin of breath mints. He quickly shoved them back in and drew a hammer instead.<br/>
A wolf padded forward. It was dragging a human sized statue by the leg. At the edge of the pool, the wolf opened its maw and dropped the statue for them to see – an ice sculpture of a girl, an archer with short spiky hair and a surprised look on her face.<br/>
“Thalia!” Jason rushed forward, but piper and Leo pulled him back. Becca’s heart twisted at the look of agony on his face. The ground around Thalia’s statue was already webbed with ice. Becca feared if he touched her, he may also freeze.<br/>
“who did this?” Jason yelled. His body crackled with electricity. “I’ll kill you myself.”<br/>
From somewhere behind the monsters, Becca heard a girl’s laughter, clear and cold. She stepped out of the mist in her snowy white dress, a silver crown atop her long black hair. She regarded them with deep brown eyes.<br/>
“Khione,” Leo whimpered, his eyes semi-lovestruck.<br/>
“Bon soir, mes amis,” said Khione, goddess of snow. She gave Leo a frosty smile. “alas, son of Hephaestus, you say you need time? I’m afraid time is one tool you don’t have.”<br/>
“what have you done?” Jason demanded.<br/>
“oh, so many things,” the snow goddess purred, “your sister isn’t dead if that’s what you mean.”<br/>
Becca zoned out, at the look of relief on Jason’s face. She remembered his face when he found her bleeding out when they had gone on their last quest together. Relief not that they were safe or ok, but at that exact moment, neither of them were dead. They were together and weren’t going to be separated. That moment was much like this.<br/>
By the time, she slipped back into reality, things had gone from bad to worse.<br/>
Khione hissed, “enough of this, Hera and Becca are failing. Porphyrion is rising. Kill the demigods. Let them be our kings first meal!”<br/>
Jason hefted his icy plank – a stupid weapon to be fighting with – and the monsters charged. As wolves launched themselves at Jason and were barely bashed aside, Becca fell into despair. How could she help her Jason? Then it hit her, quite literally.<br/>
Hera slapped Becca gently round the face, “you silly goose, remember your hair grip.”<br/>
Becca sighed in relief and yelled, “Jason take this,” he turned confused and took the sparkly grip. In his hands it elongated into an imperial gold sword. Before he could thank her, he was thrown back into battle. Becca’s eyes surfed the fight. Leo was fighting Khione, his body wreathed in flames. Piper fought like a demon. Jason. Where was Jason? She panicked and searched. Her eyes finally locked on him.  Since when was Jason on a horse.<br/>
And since when was she sinking.<br/>
“uh, tia callida, are you sinking?”<br/>
“no, you dolt the earth is claiming me. Get me out of here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment any advice or tips you have for me<br/>Please enjoy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>